A Tale of Two Tails
by Riyley
Summary: Kari was born in the shadows of his older brother, a shiny named Koori. When Kari finally starts to warm up to his brother, their home is burnt to the ground and Koori and Kari must leave everything behind as they flee. When Kari learns the awful truth behind the attack on their home, he once again returns to despising Koori as the two brothers grow farther apart.
1. Chp1: A Dance of Two Colors

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with either the [Pokemon] Franchise and all material rightfully belongs to the respective party. This Applies for all written material in both this chapter and any following ones.

With the disclaimer out of the way, I think a quick explanation of how this story will be told might help. This story is about two brothers, and each chapter will switch between the perspective of each of them. Later on it might not be every other chapter, but I'll be sure to say if that happens at the beginning of the chapter. This is one of my first works, and the 2nd work that I've published on FF [With the first one only the first chapter published, I need to start writing that one again]. I'm trying to limit the amount of detail and time I put into my work, since those I know have said It only makes my work drag on. Reviews on my writing are greatly appreciated especially constructive criticism, and hopefully I'll improve and write a lot more often. Anyways if you've read this part thanks, and enjoy the story.

* * *

_Chp1: A Dance of Two Colors_

"You call yourself Koori's younger brother..." A buizel chuckled, "You can't even stand on a log without falling off!"

"Can too, I just slipped! Besides I don't call myself Koori's brother… my name is Kari." Kari retorted as he shook the mud out of his fur and scrabble back up onto a thin stump.

"Whatever, where is your brother anyways?" the buizel yawned as he flipped a stone with his foot, "You think he'll want to play a game?"

"I doubt it, he's always busy doing boring things in the town." Kari said as he swayed back and forth trying to keep his balance. "Besides he's just a stuck up know it all. I don't see why everyone is so obsessed over him."

"His fur is made of silver, he looks like the moon!" the buizel gasped, "How can you not be amazed at that. He's practically a hero!"

"It's just a stupid color," Kari mumbled, "Who cares if he's different. It just goes to everyone's head and then they think he's something special."

"You're just jealous you're not like him," the buizel said as he flicked the stone into the air and hit it with his tail, "Half of the town would love to be related to him like you, especially when he becomes famous for his adventures!"

"The only adventure he's ever had was chasing down that old Croagunk's barn animals when they got lose." Kari snapped as he jumped down from the stump, "and he'll never be anything but a spoiled freak!"

The buizel sighed and began to walk away, "You're the only one spoiled here. You don't know how lucky you are to have Koori as your older brother."

"Ya well you don't know how annoying it gets," Kari hissed under his breath, "and all of the townsfolk to." Kari looked after the buizel as he walked away then laid down by the stump. _I'll show them who the real hero is, who cares if my fur is normal. _Kari looked up into the sky and squinted at the sun began to fade behind the tallest trees of the forest. _It's getting late… but I don't want to go back yet and have to watch mom praise Koori for his frostbitten fur. I'll just lay here until it gets to cold. _Kari began to drift off as the last rays of the sun faded from the sky and the red tint started to turn to a dark purple. The air began to chill, the warm winds of the day replaced by the chilling winter night.

"There you are," an eevee with gray glimmering fur said as he approached Kari, "I was starting to get worried."

"Because staying out past dark is going to kill me," Kari snarled as he opened his eyes to glare at the other eevee, "thanks for saving me oh mighty Koori. What would I ever do without you."

"Kari, I was just worried you got yourself in trouble again…" Koori sighed, "You should have been home by now. Come on I'll walk with you."

"What, don't trust me to even walk home on my own?" Kari shouted as he stood up, "Am I that much of a nuisance!"

"It's not like tha-" Koori started as Kari ran past him. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going wherever I want to go!" Kari snapped as he ran threw the bushes and into the woods, "I don't need you to take care of me!" Koori shouted something after Kari as he dashed deeper into the forest but Kari was to far away to hear him. _I don't need you, I don't need anyone! _A branch swung past Kari, slashing him in the face as he kept on running deeper into the woods. _All they do is think he's better than me… Koori, I hate you! You think you're special because your fur is different, you think you're better than anyone else! You're not high and mighty you're jus- _Kari gasped as the ground underneath his feet vanished. The bushes and trees stopped at the edge of a lake as Kari plummeted into the icy water, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. Desperately he struggled to swim to the surface, the faint glow of the moon waving in an irregular pattern as the waves caused by the splash distorted it. Kari tried to breath, an icy chill creeping down his lungs as water chocked him. His vision blurred, his movements slowed, and then he was flung out of the water back onto the sloped beach gasping for air.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Koori shouted as Kari coughed up water and gasped for air, "You know better than to go running off into the woods Kari!"

"Jus… Just go away," Kari coughed as he struggled to stand up, "I said I don't need your help."

"It doesn't matter if you don't think you need my help," Koori said as he helped Kari up, "I'm your older brother. It's what im here for."

"That's what I can't stand about you," Kari shouted as he shoved himself away from Koori, "Why do you always have to act so high and mighty! You're nothing special yet you act like you're so much better than anyone!"

"Kari I'm not trying to-" Koori started.

"I don't care what you're going to say!" Kari shouted, "It's always 'Koori's brother this, Koori's brother that', like I'm your shadow!" Koori took a step back and looked over into the lake.

"I never viewed you as my shadow," Koori said with a pained expression, "Is that why you're always so angry, because of me?" Kari turned away and sighed, catching his breath and shaking in the cold. For a long time the gentle lapping of the water was the only sound. "Well than lets go where you want to go."

Kari looked up surprised and blinked, "Where I want to go?" he asked and Koori nodded his head as the wind blew across the lake, "Well… I've never been to the fields at night."


	2. Chp2: Embers of The Lost

Well I got reviews, and they're positive so I'm probably not making any huge mistakes in writing. Knowing that and feeling in the mood, I finished this chapter and most of the next in a day [so there might be an update soon]. If you're from the future though and that chapter has been out for a long time, I hope Pokemon has started using headgear for virtual reality gaming... or even genetically engineered pokemon, which would be awesome. Enough of me fantasizing though, how about a review reply?

The Book Critic- It's cute? That's not what I was going for... mostly. It'll probably get darker later on [and by that I mean this chapter and others if I can] but it is a sibling thing.

I should also note that this is a few months after the last chapter, there's not much to write about over that time besides sappy stuff but that's in the beginning anyways. Well that's it for the authors note, enjoy the story.

* * *

_Chp2: Embers of The Lost_

"And that there, that's a planet." Koori said as he lifted a paw up towards the sky to point at a star as he laid beside Kari.

Kari squinted his eyes at the tiny dot of white amongst a countless sea of lights sharing the sky with the moon, "How can you even tell… it looks like any other star to me."

"Well, I can't tell for sure… but when dad and I use to look at the sky he would always tell me about how there are more planets out there than stars, but they're too far away and dim to see." Koori said as he looked up at the sky, "and those stars are supposed to look like Arceus… but I never could figure it out, or how I'm supposed to related it to something I've never seen."

Kari sighed as he took his eyes from the stars to the ground where the flowers in the fields slowly waved in the night, "Um… Kooir?"

"Ya? Something on your mind?" Koori said as he sat up and brushed a blade of grass off his gray fur.

"What was dad like? I mean I know he's a Jolteon and everything mom told us about but…" Kari sighed, "what was he like to you?"

"Well to me you could say he was like a father," Koori chuckled, "But… well he was always honest and never stopped trying to make everyone smile. He really knew how to solve any problem, and usually with words instead of fighting if a situation like that ever came up. I just hope I'll be as wise as him some day."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Kari said softly as he looked down at the flowers again.

Koori sighed and looked away as silence engulfed the two brothers for a moment before he turned back to face Kari, "I really don't know. Mom rarely talks about him leaving, only that he did it so all of us could still live here. Someday… maybe."

"Never mind," Kari said as he laid back down to stared at the stars, blowing a small snowflake into the air before it touched the ground and melted, "It's not like I knew him anyways, so it really isn't my problem."

Koori winched knowing the meaning behind his brother's words. _I hope it's on his own paws if he dose though…_Koori sighed to himself. _If only he was here for you Kari…  
_  
"Thanks for taking me here again, even though you're busy." Kari said as he yawned.

"I'm not really that busy. Besides I need a rest every now and again so coming here a night or two every fourth a moon's nice." Koori said, "It's also the only time we really get to talk alone." For a long tie the two brothers sat in silence until Koori stood up.  
"It's really late, we should get home or mom might hang our pelts over the fireplace…"

"Than the last one home is a crippled slowpoke!" Kari said as he tried to push Koori over, but he jumped out of the way and laughed as Kari fell into a patch of flowers instead."

"Well don't turn into a crippled eevee." Koori joked as he ran off towards the tree lines of the forest while his smaller brother spat out a flower and stood up. _Every time… _Koori thought with a smile as he jumped over a log. _You really need to pounce quicker. _Koori slowed after awhile, confident Kari wouldn't catch up for awhile. He took in a deep breath of air and sighed, but stopped and breathed in again as he looked around. _Why dose it smell like smoke here? _Kooir thought as he listened for the sounds of crackling and burning, slowly making his way back towards his home as the smell of smoke grew thicker. As Koori walked over a hill he gasped, the trees in the distance ablaze and the smoke blowing thickly in his direction. _But the towns… that's where the town… _Koori dug his claws into the thick frozen earth and began to shiver.

Soon Kari came running up the hill with a smile, "Out of breath or something? Maybe you need to…" he said as he ran up to Koori and skidded to a stop as he looked down at the trees in the distance, too stunned to even speak. He breathed rapidly and started bounding down the hill towards the fire but Koori bit his tail and pulled him back. "Wha- Koori, Let go! There's Fire, our home!" Kari screamed as he struggled to try and free himself.

Koori tossed his smaller brother back and looked at him, "What do you plan on doing, Jumping into the flames! The entire town's probably burnt to the ground by now!"

"We can't just stand here!" Kari wailed as he tried to run past his brother, only to be shoved back, "Koori we have to go down there, It's our home, our life!"

"We can't!" Koori shouted again at his brother, fear cracking and shaking his normally smooth voice, "We cant… Running down there is pointless. We couldn't even get back out if we went in… All we can do is run-"

"Run!" Kari cut off his older brother, "How can you even say that! Everyone in town adores you like a hero, and you want to run away and leave them!"

"I can't do anything for them Kari," Koori said in a low voice, "And throwing ourselves into a fire wont help them either."

"Fine, run you coward." Kari sobbed as he continued to try and force his way past Koori, "You run with your tail between your legs, I'm going to do what you're too afraid to do!"

"Kari listen to me, we can't help-" Koori said as Kari bit his leg, "Kari stop!"

"Get out of my way you coward!" Kari wailed as he stood in a fighting stance in front of his brother, "If you wont let me through I'll beat you down!"

"Kari…" Koori whispered under his breath as he looked at his brother, "I wont let you do something so stupid, think rationally. We can't do anything." Kari shook his head and glared at Koori as he jumped towards his brother trying to ram him down the hill. _Fine, If It has to be like this… _Koori thought as he charged a ShadowBall _than I'll take you down and drag you to safety! _

Kari growled at his brother as Koori threw the ShadowBall at the floor, flinging dust and grass into the air before smacking Kari to the ground with an iron tail. Kari bit his brother's tail as he hit the dirt and pushed forward trying to knock his brother down but Koori swung and slammed His brother against a tree as he yelped in pain and let go. Kari ducked as Koori slammed into the tree ripping off the bark, leaving his belly open for an attack. Kari pushed off with all his might and with a screech of rage flung Koori into the air, knocking his breath out as he rolled away.

"Coward!" Kari growled, "You… why wont you let me go!"

Koori stood up and shook his head glaring at his younger brother, "Because I'm your older brother, and I wont let you charge into a forest fire." He said as both brothers leaned down into a crouch, "And I'll protect you from anything, even yourself!" Kari ran towards his brother as Koori vanished, reappearing besides Kari and slamming him into the dirt. "Even if you don't think you need my to." Koori said as he head butted Kari and his younger brother stopped struggling and became limp, completely unconscious. Koori sighed as he took a deep breath in and pulled Kari onto his back, looking at the trees in the distance that were slowly spreading fire to the forest. _And I'm sorry that I caused you all this pain. _Koori thought as he turned away and left everything he knew to be consumed by the raging fires.

* * *

With that, I end this chapter. Now both brothers have one chapter each in their POV. What will the brothers do now? Why is their town burning? Is all I can write Cliff hangers? Well I can answer that last one and it's pretty much yes… Reviews on how I'm doing are appreciated. These author notes are really uncomfortable to write… ramble ramble.


	3. Chp3: Shrouded in Ice

So here it is, Chapter 3. It's a bit longer than the others two and I had writers block at the end for a while. Speaking of which, I have no idea what to write in this authors note. I could talk about the story, but there's not much to talk about yet. Well since I can't think of anything else for this authors note here are two review replies.

Mr. Sally- Yes, he will get angry over what happens, but it's going to be a slow process. Now all we need is a trigger to help him with his dark side... wonder when that will happen...

NadNard720- Kari is a kid, and he and his brother didn't have the closest relationship before so of course he's going to think his brother's a jerk no matter how nice he is. I am going to go back and fix a few things once I finish, maybe, probably not I'm lazy.

Now If you'll excuse me I have a conversation about sleeping in ice-cream too get back too [Yay for weird conversations], so enjoy the story.

* * *

_Chp3: Shrouded in Ice_

Kari yawned as he lifted his head up _Hmm, I must have fallen asleep. _He thought as he looked around the familiar room. Wood and leaves lined the walls, doors mostly closed and Pokemon drinking from cups or bowls. _I'm in the inn? _He thought as he looked over to a Riolu rubbing the edge of a wooden cup behind a log cut down the middle serving as a bar. _She's always quiet, I've never even gotten her name before, although I've never really asked. I think someone said it started with an s… _Kari rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, but it only made him want to lay down again and sleep more. An Espeon came up to Kari and began to talk, but no words came out. _I must have something in my ear _he thought as he nodded trying to read her blurring lips. Kari rubbed his eyes and shook his head trying to force his drowsy feelings away. As Kari looked up the Espeon was no longer there, and a faint crackling noise rose from behind him. Kari flipped around to look at the entrance of the inn, fire seeping into it rapidly and spreading along the walls. Kari yelped and turned around to run but the fire already consumed the entire building, burning the now empty tables and doors as Kari frantically looked around realizing he was now alone. He tried to scream for help but only coughed as the fire and smoke crawled around him seeming to jump up at him hungrily. A moaning sound came from above and Kari yelped as he saw the roof cave in on him.

Kari leaped up in fright and looked around. A thin bed of snow replaced the floor and the walls of the inn were replaced by blue skies. A single tree stood besides Kari and he leaned on it breathing a deep sigh as his heartbeat slowed down. Ignoring his throbbing head Kari looked around and saw his brother sitting a little ways away looking down into a snowy valley.

"Finally awake?" Koori asked in an emotionless voice as Kari padded through the snowy powder towards his brother.

"Ya," Kari said bitterly as he sat next to his brother, "No thanks to you. Where are we?"

"North of home," Koori said as he stood up, "Far north, about half a days travel maybe more."

Kari looked down into the valley and than at his brother, noticing the dried blood around the bite mark on his leg, "Sorry." He sighed as his brother flicked a snowflake off of his ear and turned towards Kari, "I know you were just looking out for me and I panicked. I just couldn't stand there and-"

"I'm sorry too…" Koori said as he put his injured paw on Kari's muzzle, "But I would rather make sure you're safe than jump into a fire trying to help anyone who might have survived. Are you ready to keep going? There's a path down in the valley, it might lead to a nearby city."

Kari looked at his brother and than at the valley, "Ya…" He said blandly as he stood up, "how's your leg?"

"No worse than your head," Koori said, "The cold's keeping the swelling down."

Kari just nodded and stood up. _What now… _he thought as his brother started to walk down into the valley. _I wonder how many made it out… and how did the fire begin? Why did it have to be our home? What now… _Kari let out a depressed sigh as he followed his brother. The sun slowly made its way up into the sky and they both walked down a path covered in trampled snow. _I've never seen so much snow. _Kari thought as he looked around at the few trees and frozen ground. _I wish mom was here to see it too… _

"You alright Kari?" Koori asked from a ways ahead of his brother, "You're walking really slow.

"No…" Kari shook his head as he picked up his pace, "How can I be okay? What are we going to do?"

Koori just turned around and began to walk again staying silent for a while, "I really don't know Kari." He finally said, "But we'll get through it together."

"Alright…" Kari mumbled to himself as they continued to walk along the snowy trail. Soon a small town came into view and with it the smoke of a few chimneys. Kari winched as he looked at the calm gray smoke spread into the air. _What could I have done? _He thought as he looked at his brother and sighed, _nothing…I would have just gotten in the way if I had gone into the fire if anyone was left_. The brothers made their way into the town, stones lined the path between buildings stacked together as if they were huddling together for warmth. Koori looked around until he saw a small sign hanging from one of the porches that read '_Froz-inn'. _Kari would have laughed at other times, but the sign just made him remember his dream and home again.

"Lets see if we can get a place to rest for awhile," Koori said as he pushed threw the door, "Or at least some food." The inside was made of dark wood, less natural than the one Kari was use to. A few pokemon were sitting around eating or chatting amongst each other. Looking at everything was too upsetting so Kari decided to focus on his paws instead.

"Hello…" A sneasel said smiling at a wooden counter, "Welcome to Froz-inn. I'm Froz, would you like a room? A drink perhaps?"

"Yes, but…" Koori said looking at his brother than back to Froz, "We don't have any money… Is there something we could do for a place to stay? Anything?"

The smile on Froz face quickly turned to a frown. "Deadbeat beggars…" He sneered, "If you don't have anything valuable to trade or money, get your discolored pelt out of my inn. I don't need you taking rooms from potential customers who actually pay."

Koori sighed as he turned around, "Alright we're leaving."

"But Koori, we can't just go we need help…" Kari stammered as his brother walked past him.

"There's no room in a heart filled with greed," He said as he glanced at Froz, "We'll find a place to stay elsewhere. I didn't think we would get a place to stay easily anyways."

"Alright…" Kari sighed as he walked with his brother back out into the streets. "Maybe we could…" Kari stopped as he thought, the unfamiliar town seeming colder and colder as he realized there was nothing he could do and nobody to help him. Kari sat down at the edge of the road in front of the inn, suddenly too tired to move.

"It's alright," Koori said as his brother began to sob, "We'll find some help, I know we will. I'll keep asking around and eventually…" Koori sighed and sat down by his brother in the snow, letting Kari lean on him and cry into his fur, "eventually…" He said as he looked at his brother.

"Hey, you two," A soft voice spoke, "Come back inside where it's warm." Kari looked up to see a ninetales standing just outside of the door to the inn, her nine tails swaying slowly as if they were a calm flame, "Well don't just sit there in the snow, come on."

"No," Koori said calmly as he looked at the ninetales, "We're not here to start trouble. Thanks for trying to help though."

"If you're worried about that dirty sneasel it's fine. If you're with a paying customer than he won't complain," The ninetales said flicking a tail, "And you don't look like you're from around here, I think I would have noticed if you were, so I'm curious."

"Brother?" Kari sniffled as he stood up, "Come on she's offering to help us, why are you saying no?"

"Well if we it wont cause trouble for you," Koori said as he stood up and padded over to the ninetales, "Than thanks. I'm Koori and this is my younger brother, Kari."

"I'm Velvet," The ninetales said as she turned and opened the door, "My room's upstairs. I only have one room but it's better than the streets." The two brothers followed Velvet as she walked past the counter and up the stairs. Froz gave the group a glare before turning and muttering under his breath. Velvet pushed one of the doors open and after the two brothers entered she closed the door, "You two are pretty banged up, how did that happen?"

"Long story," Koori said with a sigh, "and a complicated one."

"Time's all I have at the moment," Flicker said with a smile at Koori who frowned.

"I wouldn't mind telling you but I'm exhausted," Koori sighed as he sat down on the floor, "Maybe after we get some rest would be a better time to explain our situation."

"Alright," Velvet said as she opened the door again and slid out, "You two rest and I'll go get you something to eat from the market."

Kari laid down next to his bother realizing how numb and stiff his legs were. "I've never been so worn out in my life," Kari moaned, "Do you think anyone else will find this town?" Koori didn't reply as he stared blankly at the door, his head on his paws, "hello, Koori are you sleeping with your eyes open?"

"Huh," Koori said as he looked at his brother, "oh no, I was just thinking… I don't know if anyone else will come here but I'm sure others made it out alright."

"Do you think mom made it out?" Kari asked his brother as he closed his eyes, "I mean she use to travel a lot with dad right? She would easily make it out if others did."

"Ya, I'm sure she's looking for us right now," Kari said softly as he shifted to get comfortable and closed his eyes, "Just get some rest for now, the last thing we need is to catch colds."

"That would be bad," Kari said almost to softly to hear, "Goodnight Koori."

"Goodnight." Koori replied as the brothers drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chp4: Silent Words

Que the authors note! My little sister surprised me today, and now I have to look at her as being intelligent. It's a bit odd, but at the age of 7 she's talking about the existence of reality and what things really mean, and if anything has a purpose. I don't know when I first thought like that but I'm guessing around her age, although I'm more of a quiet person so I never really shared my ideals or story's. Speaking of story's, why is it I always end up writing my story's around midnight or later? Well anyways the next chapter has arrived and even though it's shorter and Velvet seemed to take on a personality I wasn't trying to portray [it felt right for her to be like that, don't know why] I'm pleased with it.

The Book Critic- If you want something dark and cute, that's what Sylveon is for! Don't trust them, trust me on that. On a more serious note I wouldn't insult you like that, you take your time to read my works and review with an honest opinion, so I should actually thank you.

Enough of the rambling letters of notes and reply's, enjoy the story.

* * *

Koori walked besides Velvet as they made their way down the rode of the frozen town as the moon defied the dark sky, "That's pretty harsh for you two to have to go through," Velvet said as she turned a corner and continued to walk, "Evergreen town right? That's a ways away from here, a two or three days travel on the paths but if you were on the paths the entire time you would have seen Ebony Brooks first, it's a pretty common little group of houses on a river bank travelers stop at, a bit gloomy though. Instead you ended up here in Whitewood."

"I was more concerned of getting away safely than being on a path," Koori responded sadly, "and making sure Kari didn't see any more than he had too…"

"You're a good brother for being concerned about him," Velvet said pushing Koori's head up with a tail, "Besides, it's not like it's your fault any of that happened."

Koori leaned away from Velvets tail and shook his head. _I hope it wasn't because of me _he thought, _although I'm not so sure there's any other reason… Curse this fur, _ "No, I guess your right." He said as he sighed.

Velvet gave a little smirk and flicked her tails against Koori's nose as she turned in front of a door, "Well here we are, maps bags treasures and trinkets. The pawnshop."

"You really don't have to get us supplies…" Koori mumbled guiltily, "I can get some money, and we can-"

"No more of that," Velvet said placing a tail against Koori's mouth, "Who would I be to let two kits who need help with nothing but the fur on their pelts suffer."

"I know but you've already helped us by giving us a place to sleep and a meal to eat," Koori said as he moved his head out of the way of another one of Velvet's tails, "And can you stop putting your tails on my face before you give me a curse!"

"Superstition," Velvet said swiping a tail over Koori's nose before walking through the pawnshop's door, "Harm one of my tails though, and that's another story."

_If only every legend was superstition… _Koori thought as he walked into the shop behind Velvet. The place was cluttered with junk, mostly old dusty books and decorated metals. Velvet was at the counter, her front paws on the table and her back ones on the ground, talking to a Banette as it nodded slowly. Koori looked at the two, thinking calmly to himself. _She's strange, and it's not her personality. I can't get too attached or feel needy to her that's for sure, those eyes show she's more cunning than she lets on. Still I wonder how much she really knows, or if she's just the innocent helpful stranger she seems to be. _Koori shifted his gaze to look at the cluttered merchandise, _who knows what's buried here. Half this stuff looks like it's been sitting in dust since before Kari was born. _

"Here," Velvet said and tossed a bag that flopped onto Koori's head, "A decent bag and a map with most of the towns."

"Planning on being an adventurer or on a rescue team, hmm?" the Banette said with a chuckle.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind," Koori said as he bit the bag's strap and tried to put it comfortably at his side, "But I might have to do a lot of traveling soon."

"Hmm, sounds like an adventurer to me." The Banette said as Velvet and Koori began to walk out the door.

"I have other things to worry about, responsibility's," Koori replied as he stepped back out into the cold, "And to me they're more valuable than any adventure."

"You can take care of your 'responsibility' just fine while you go on an adventure," Velvet said with a small smile, "besides he might want to go out and see the world."

"Right now all I want for him is a safe place to call home." Koori replied, "Since neither of us has that anymore."

"Things tend to happen around anything rare," Velvet said, "That's just the world we live on."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Koori said glaring at Velvet, "If you're talking about my fur than just say so and stop dancing around with your words."

"There's no need to be so hostile," Velvet said with a small smile, "Two brothers with bonds like yours, I would consider that rare."

"Sorry…" Koori said guiltily, "I just assumed you were talking about my fur, I guess I'm just a bit tired and on edge still."

"That's completely understandable," Velvet said caressing one of Koori's ears with a tail, "What happened to you can make anyone irritated, I would be worried if it didn't. That's not to say I'm not curious about your fur though, but I didn't want to be rude."

"So you were referring to my fur after all." Koori said blandly.

"I didn't say that." Velvet replied as she flicked the tail that was caressing Koori's ear at his nose.

"You didn't say you weren't referring to it either." Koori mumbled as he scratched at his itching nose.

"No, I suppose I didn't."

_Sly fox… _Koori thought with a sigh, "I was born with this fur. My father told me it was a rare mutation, nobody knows for sure how it happens exactly. It could be something like legends say and be a sign of a great hero, could be something scientific. I really wouldn't know if it was either of the two though, I know I have fur as silver as the moon and that's a fact that I usually don't dwell on too long."

"I guess time is the only thing that will tell if your fur is anything other than colorful." Velvet said with a small smile again, and a hidden glimmer in her eye.

"Ya… time." Koori replied quietly looking away. _But I'll never escape from time, No matter how far I run, _Koori thought as he looked up at the moon, _Time's like a prison for me. Like the night is a prison for the moon._


	5. Chp5: A Bundle of Energy

I'm disappointed in myself, I intended to make this story's main theme Angst, but it seems that I turned it into something a lot less sad/dark. Meh, I guess I'm just setting up the story for later on when the real important parts of the story happens. Another thing I didn't do was make the authors note in bold text, I should really do that. In fact I think I'll start doing it right **now... wounder how many people will get confused when the see the random bold text in the middle of the authors note.**

**TurtleWantsYou- You think your weird? I haven't met a human or a turtle that I didn't think was weird, and I know a lot of turtles. Besides there's a character that's a lot weirder than most in this chapter.**

**WildWolfLover- What are you doing here? You had one job and that was your gym, I'm really disappointed.**

**This chapter's a lot less serious than others, you'll see what I mean. I laughed while I wrote it so I hope you also enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kari suppressed a yawn as he stared at the inn in the distance. It had been a little over a week since he and his brother had arrived in a town called Whitewood. _Why is it called whitewood anyways, there's barely any wood and none of it is actually white. _Kari thought as he shifted to get more comfortable in the snow. Velvet had helped a lot in the time Kari and his brother were in Whitewood, until Koori got a part time job and started to pay for another room at Froz-inn. Kari offered to help but Koori refused, saying he was too young to have to work. _You're one to talk _Kari thought a bit annoyed as he lowered his head into the snow. _Without one of those job things I have nothing to do. _"This town is so boring," Kari complained out loud as he sighed, "Everyone's so distant and strange." _Koori was the only one I really was with most of the time back home though, other than mom. _Kari sighed and curled up. _I miss mom. _

Kari began to fall asleep as he lay in the snow, the sun was warm and the ground was cold but Kari didn't care for either of them. Kari remained half asleep for a long time, and soon the sun began to fall behind the buildings and chill the air. Kari opened an eye to look at the red tinted sky and happily got up. _Koori should be done with that work thing by now_, Kari smiled and dashed off towards the inn._ We can go do something together now, or maybe I can convince him to let me help with that job thing. I'll be able to work with him and than we can do fun things together all the- _

"Huh?" Kari said as he bumped into the side of a yellow pokemon, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Kari said in panic as a small confused jolteon turned to look at him.

"Oh look it's a little eevee!" The jolteon said and happily hugged Kari, "I didn't know there were any eevees in this town! What's your name? Favorite color? Do you know why ice floats on top of water?!"

Kari wiggled out of the jolteons grasp, looking at her in bewilderment, "Ugh, I'm Kari?"

"Whoa that has to be the most amazing name I've heard in the existence of everything!" the jolteon was visibly shaking with excitement, looking at Kari with a wild smile, "I'm Chilean, I like red it's the best color! Do you want to be friends?"

"Ugh…" Kari said as he inched away from Chilean, "Sure? I mean, we really don't know each other so we can't really…" _This jolteon is insane, _Kari thought as he looked at her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Ya, I made a new friend!" Chilean suddenly shouted and gave Kari another hug, "I've never had an eevee for a friend! You're so soft like a pillow!"

"Get off of me," Kari said growling a little and pushing Chilean off, "I don't know you and we're not friends!" Chilean drooped her ears and nodded, turning around and slowly walking away with her head down. _Great now I feel bad, _Kari sighed, "Wait… I guess we can be friends, even if I don't kno-"

"Ya!" Chilean shouted as she pounced on Kari knocking him over into the snow and pinning him down, "You got me there for a second, but I knew you would be my friend!"

_What have I gotten myself into? _Kari gulped as he looked at Chilean who was staring directly into his eyes, "Can you get off of me?"

"Okay!" Chilean said as she quickly got up and sat down next to Kari, "So what do you want to do first… friend?"

_Run away… _Kari thought to himself and shook his head, "How old are you anyways, aren't you too old to be tackling random kits?"

"I'm 15." Chilean said, "And you're not random, we're friends. Plus you were the one that bumped into me first remember?"

"Oh ya, sorry about bumping into you," Kari replied, "Wait 15? Aren't you a little young to be a jolteon?"

"Yep." Chilean happily answered, "I've been a jolteon practically all my life though."

_Well that explains why she's so small… _Kari thought to himself.

"How old are you?" Chilean asked in return, "Oh and you still haven't answered my about the ice, I want to know how that works."

"I'm 15 too, and what about the ice?" Kari asked confused.

"Why is it always on top of the water?" Chilean asked quickly, "Dose it move to the bottom during the winter or something? I saw a lake on the way here from Ebony Brooks and it was frozen solid! Nobody I knew had a clue so I've been thinking about it all week and I can't find the answer… It's really disappointing, but it makes me wonder why the ice only comes in the winter. Do you know why ice only comes in the winter?"

"I have no clue…" Kari said a bit confused _She's not insane she's completely mental! _He thought to himself, _I have to get out of here before she hugs me again or something worse. _

"you alright Kari?" Chilean said as she tilted her head, "You look nervous. Don't worry if it's because we're friends now, you don't have to change yourself for me or try to be something you're not, I'm you're friend because I like the way you are! It's sweet that you would though."

_We only just met,_ Kari thought getting annoyed, "It's just that I really have to go, my brother's waiting for me and I don't want to make him worry."

"You have a brother?" Chilean said with a squeak in her voice, "That's got to be the coolest thing to have in the existence of everything! I wish I had a brother. Is he as old as you?"

"He's 18 and probably getting worried that I'm gone so I really should really be going," Kari said nervously as he turned around and started to walk as fast as he could without running, "Hope you answer that ice problem."

"So do I." Chilean said happily while she watched Kari walk off.

_Few _Kari thought as he headed towards the inn, _She talks more than Koori tries to think… But why dose ice float on water? Maybe Koori or Velvet would know. _Kari made his way to the inn and pushed the door open heading for the stairs. As Kari reached the door to his room he heard a soft sneeze and slowly turned around.

"Sorry, it's a bit dusty in here." Chilean said smiling at Kari, "This is where you live? It's not a very eye pleasing place."

"What are you doing here?" Kari gasped as his heart skipped a beat, "Did you follow me?"

"Yep!" Chilean said with a giggle, "You mumble to yourself when you think by the way, and you flick your tail a bit while you walk, it's funny."

"Why did you follow me?" Kari stammered as he fiddled with the key trying to open the door, having a hard enough time without hands as it was.

"Well you said you were going to meet your brother so I thought I should come along." Chilean said looking at Kari, "You're not catching a cold are you? You're breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf."

"I'm fine," Kari said as he finally unlocked the door and slid in, staring at Chilean as he quickly shut the door till it was open just a crack, "It's just dusty like you said."

"Oh ya it is," Chilean nodded as Kari closed the door, "Kari, it's kind of weird to talk to you while the door's closed… Kari?"

"Ya, maybe I am getting sick so I'm going to get some rest," Kari quickly said locking the door and looking around for anything heavy to block it with, "so I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Chilean said through the door, "but weren't you going to meet up with your brother?"

"He's not here yet," Kari replied, "He must be late, oh well I guess I'll see him later."

"Well than I hope you feel better soon," Chilean mumbled through the crack under the door, "I wouldn't want a new friend to stay sick. I'm going now bye!"Kari sighed as he heard pawsteps running down the hall and winched once he heard something fall down the stairs, "I'm alright!" Chilean shouted and then it was quiet.

Kari unlocked the door and slowly opened it peering out into the hallway, "She's a bundle of energy," Velvet chuckled as she leaned on the wall outside of Kari's room, "I couldn't read with all the yelling."

"I'm just glad she's gone," Kari sighed, "I can't believe she followed me here, and that I didn't even notice it."

"That's a mean thing to say about a friend," Velvet said slowly shaking her head, "She can't be all that bad."

Kari just grunted and stared at the end of the hallway where the stairs. "Hey Velvet, how old are you?" Kari asked after awhile of silence.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age," Velvet replied, "But I'm pretty young I would say, as far as ninetales go."

"Well I didn't know it was rude," Kari said rolling his eyes, "By the way do you know why Koori's not back yet?"

"He said he would be working late," Velvet answered, "So he might not be back for awhile."

"That's great," Kari grumbled, "He's out doing that job thing and I'm stuck here bored again. What do you do all day anyways, do you have a job like Koori?"

"I guess you could say I have something like that," Velvet smiled as she turned around and flicked Kari on the nose, "But what I do isn't important right now."

"That's not really an answer," Kari mumbled as Velvet walked off and into her own room. Kari sighed and closed the door looking out the window at the sky, which was now almost completely black as it became night. _I guess I will sleep than, since Koori's working. _Kari jumped up onto the single large bed in the room and curled up closing his eyes. After awhile of thinking about the day and the questions Chilean made Kari curious about he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, It seems Kari has made a new friend, good for him. Well I guess that's it for this chapter, and thanks for those who have read the story this far. If you have any criticism, preferably constructive, I would greatly appreciate hearing it. Anyways I have a feeling next chapter will actually move the plot along a bit more than usual. With that teasing bit of information I'll be off, so goodbye till next chapter!**


	6. Chp6: Malice Intents

**It's been 3000 years... oh wait wrong line, it has been awhile though. I've been busy recently and had no time to write this chapter which is why it took so long. Anyways I finally managed to get a bit of time and quickly finish the chapter [although I don't think it's as good as I would like it to be] so if you're still reading or were waiting to read, here it is, right after the replies.**

**The Book Critic- Velvet has a backstory but to prevent spoilers I can't share much about her. A lot of characters have backstory's, even Koori has a backstory that hasn't been shared [as will be revealed in this chapter, and explained in the next]. On another note I'm sorry that I didn't say happy birthday to you when it was your birthday, I read the reply but I didn't have time to write this chapter and say anything about it so happy very late birthday!**

**WildWolfLover- Who said nobody was dying? But yes you have two jobs, and you failed them both.**

**Well I feel like I rushed it but it is a long chapter. Anyways the wait is over so enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Come on Koori," Kari moaned as the two brothers walked down a dirt road, "You have to tell me where we're going, it's not fair that I don't know."

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you," Koori said looking back at his brother with a smile, "Besides it's about time we both took a walk out of town."

"That's because you're always busy working," Kari mumbled, "But I have nothing to do but talk to Velvet and Chilean."

"Chilean?" Koori asked, "So you did make a friend. Well it's good to know you're not wandering around gloomy and alone again."

"If I ever am alone she seems to pop out of thin air," Kari sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if she has clones or something, she's all over the place. Anyways once you get past how painfully oblivious she is she can be fun."

"She? Oh I see," Koori said chuckling, "Well opposites do attract, what do you know."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean," Kari growled, "You better not be implying anything unless you want to lose your tail."

"I was only teasing," Koori said stopping suddenly and lifting an ear, "Well it looks like we're almost there. Can you hear anything?"

"What am I suppose to be hearing?" Kari asked lifting his ears and looking around, "I think I hear… rushing water?"

"Yep, the water's starting to thaw and there's a waterfall nearby," Koori said continuing to walk as the sounds of the roaring waters grew louder, "I thought it would be something nice to see together, just you and me."

"I've never seen a waterfall before," Kari gasped wagging his tail in excitement, "There's really one here?"

"Well it's on the map," Koori said as he turned in front of a river and followed it downstream, "It wasn't named though so I don't know what it's called." The water began to rush by as the two brothers walked along the riverbank towards the waterfall. The water pounded against the rocks and the shore until finally it cut off into the sky as the ground suddenly ended, "Well here's the top of the waterfall."

"That's amazing," Kari said as he walked over to the edge and looked over, "It was so flat on the way here but it suddenly drops. How far down do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Koori said as he walked up to the edge near his brother and looked down at the frozen forest below. The waterfall cast a spray as it collided along the cliffs edges and a faint rainbow cast over the small lake at the bottom, "Just don't get too close to the edge, those trees don't look comfortable to land on."

"Hey I've gotten better at balancing," Kari retorted as he peered back over the edge, "Besides this is what we came to see right?"

"Well it's most of the reason," Koori replied, "But it's also because this is the best place to look at the sky. The waterfall's a beautiful addition though."

"The sky?" Kari said looking into the clouds, "Are we going to look at the stars again?"

"Just like we use too," Koori said sitting down and staring at the sun as it hovered over the horizon, "Happy birthday little brother."

"Hey that means I'm old enough to get a job right," Kari gasped in excitement, "I can work with you, and we can spend all day together!"

"Sorry Kari," Koori replied chuckling, "You're still only a day older than yesterday, and you're still too young to have to work."

"But you have a job," Kari mumbled in annoyance, "It's not fair."

"You wouldn't like working anyways," Koori said as he pushed a paw into his bag, "But I know something you will like."

"What's that?" Kari said as Koori tossed a bundle of red cloth at him, "What am I going to do with this?"

"Well sorry I didn't wrap it right," Koori said smiling, "But at least it all stayed together this way."

"It soft and warm…" Kari sighed as he bit the cloth unraveling it to reveal a sweet smelling treat that rolled onto the floor, "It's a scarf and a poffin, but berries rarely grow in the winter how did you get this?"

"That's not important," Koori replied as Kari wrapped the silky scarf around his neck, "That scarf was the real hassle to get. I found it while I was working, it was wrapping up a book. You would think I would get a discount for working at the place but It was still a good price. Anyways it's made with some special rock so it radiates its own warmth. You'll never be freezing again if you wear that, too bad winters almost over."

"Well it'll be cold next winter too," Kari said as he pressed against the soft cloth, "And with something so soft and warm I don't think I'll mind wearing it at night."

"Well I'm glad you like it," Koori said pushing the poffin that rolled on the floor back to Kari, "Now enjoy the poffin before it gets stale."

"I'm not going to be the only one to enjoy it," Kari said as he broke the poffin in half and tossed part of it back to his brother, "You should have some too since you went through who knows what to get me one."

"But it's your birthday gift," Koori argued tossing it back only to have the other half bounce off his head and into his paws as Kari tossed it at his brother, "Fine you stubborn kit. But I'm not splitting my next poffin with you just because you wont take the other half of this one."

"Greedy furball." Kari mumbled as he bit into his half of the poffin and looked over towards the setting sun. The two brothers sat together talking or just staring at the world in front of them far past the setting of the sun. The moon rose high in the sky as the night rolled on and eventually the conversation faded away as the brothers enjoy each other's company in the ever present hissing of the waterfall. Kari sighed as he looked up at the stars.

"Something wrong?" Koori asked as he looked at his brother, "You shouldn't be sighing like that on your birthday."

"It's nothing," Kari replied looking back down at his brother, "It's just that… well… tonight's an awful lot like the night when…"

"I understand," Koori said stopping his brother from having to say anything more, "But I can't let the past take away the only thing that made my brother really smile."

"You and your smart comments," Kari said as he rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you sound like Velvet."

"Well I thought you liked Velvet," Koori replied, "When she's not talking in riddles."

"Well ya," Kari mumbled, "When I can understand what she's trying to talk about she's fun to be around."

"Want me to start flicking my tail on your nose?" Koori asked teasingly, "Or should I work on making riddles first?"

"Please don't flick my nose," Kari grunted shaking his head, "If anyone dose that anymore I might gain a weird fear of tails."

"Well than that leaves only riddles, better get started." Koori replied starting to yawn, "But maybe when I'm not so tired. It's getting late so let's head back to the inn."

"But I still want to see the stars," Kari complained, "You can't see them as well in town."

"I promise we'll look at the stars again," Koori said standing up and nudging his brother so he would do the same, "But unless you want to carry me, if you even can, we should go before I fall asleep."

"Fine," Kari mumbled as he got up and began to walk, "But I get the blanket all to myself tonight, and if you start to snore again I'll suffocate you with my scarf."

"I snore?" Koori asked almost too quiet to hear, "Why hasn't anyone told me I snore…"

"You know this scarf kind of reminds me of a fireplace," Kari said as the two brothers walked back along the riverbank, "Like the one we use to have back home."

"Ya, I remember that fireplace," Koori sighed, "We rarely used it unless the night was freezing. On nights like those I would fall asleep next to it." After that the two brothers walked in silence. The moon radiated through the trees and reflected off of the rapid water. _I missed nights like this, _Koori thought as he stared at the water, _Kari is happy and everything's calm. There's not even any noise except for the water anymore. But there should be at least some noise, the night's never this quiet. _Koori stopped and looked from the river to the woods.

"You alright Koori?" Kari said as he turned around confused, "We're not lost are we?"

"No, it's just oddly quiet," Koori said looking at the trees suspiciously, "There's not even any cricketing. It's not normal."

"Well that's a shame," A voice chuckled in the woods as two green eyes gleamed out from the undergrowth, "I was hopping to watch you a bit longer. Guess I waited too long again."

"Who's there?" Koori demanded as he stepped in front of Kari, "Why are you watching us?"

"Well it's boring to just do a job," the voice said as it stepped out into the light revealing a slim liepard with a slight smirk, "I was hopping to know you a bit better, it's no fun if I don't. Your adorable little homesick chats are amusing you know."

"I'll only say this one more time," Koori growled, "What do you want with us?"

"You, not the small one," the liepard said as it slowly walked towards Koori, "I was told nothing about, what was his name? I think you called him Kari. Yes Kari isn't important so I'll just kill him before I deal with you. It sounds fun doesn't it?"

"You're not going to touch a hair on his pelt," Koori said snarling at the liepard who only chuckled a little, "Try and It'll be the last thing you do."

"Well aren't you quiet the protective brother," the liepard grinned, "It will be a fun job, I can't wait to see your suffering as your brother dies. I wonder how you'll react when you can't protect him."

"Run back to town," Koori said as he looked back at his brother who was glaring at the liepard, "This wont take long."

"I don't need you to protect me," Kari retorted, "I'm staying with you."

"No you're not," Koori said, "Go back and get help."

"Are you two done bickering?" the liepard said sighing, "I'm getting bored just standing here, I want to see you scream already."

"Get out of here," Koori said, "I'll be alright."

Kari opened his mouth to argue but only sighed. Nodding his head Kari turned and ran down the riverbank. Koori turned back to the liepard who only stood there looking at him with a pleased smile, "Since I can't kill you I'll let the little guy run desperately for now," the liepard said, "Don't worry though, you'll still see him die after I drag him back here. It's not like this will take long anyways and your feeble attempt to save him by buying time will fail."

"I'm not buying time," Koori declared, "I'm making sure he's not here while I deal with you."

"Cute," the liepard chuckled as its claw was engulfed in shadows and it leaped forward, "But you don't look like the type who goes out battling." Koori jumped back trying to avoid the attack but the liepard's claw raked across his side as she dashed behind him. The liepard turned around as Koori bit down and hissed from the pain as the liepard laughed, "Looks like I was right, not a fighter at all."

"I don't like to fight if I don't have too," Koori retorted stepping back away from the liepard, "Unlike someone cold blooded like you."

"My blood's very warm," the liepard said licking a claw, "and so is yours." Koori jumped back as the liepard attacked again launching a shadowball into the ground flinging dust and gravel into the air. Koori squinted his eyes as they began to sting trying to keep them open as the liepard's shadow circled around him behind the dusty air. Suddenly the liepard leaped from behind and Koori barely rolled out of the way as the ground cracked where he stood seconds before, "At least you're fast," the liepard chuckled, "You better hope your little brother's faster."

Another shadow leaped from the side and slammed into the liepard, "Who says I need to be fast!" Kari yelled as the liepard lost its footing and fell into the dirt, "that'll show you not to underestimate me."

"What are you doing back here," Koori shouted glaring at his brother who only gave a triumphant smile, "What part of run didn't you understand!"

"I'm not leaving you alone to fight," Kari stated, "You'd get pummeled fighting without help."

"That's why you should have-" Koori started before Kari was flung forward slamming into a rock with a yowl of pain before being pressed to the ground by the liepard.

"That hurt you nuisance," the liepard growled as the dust blew away from the previous attack, "Now I'll make it painful as you die."

"Leave him alone," Koori demanded, "He's not the one you're after I am."

The liepard gave Koori a small smirk as it unsheathed a claw and dug it into Kari's pelt causing him to wail, "Why would I do something so boring as to leave him alive," the liepard chuckled as its smirk broadened, "If only you were able to protect him like you wanted to, how tragic."

Koori opened his maw to scream at the liepard but not a sound came out besides a desperate gasp. He tried to look away as the liepard dug its claw deeper into his brother's side but all he could do was stand there as his legs shook and his heartbeat raced. Kari twisted desperately trying to free himself from the liepard's claw only to have them slowly raked down towards his back until he stopped struggling and tried to curl up, his agonizing whines shrinking into a quiet whimper.

"Well it looks like he's about to pass out," the liepard sighed, "That's a shame I was having fun. All good things end though, just like this little brat is about to."

"No!" Koori shrieked as he dashed forward lunging at the liepard who jumped back a few feet out of his reach and away from Kari. Koori looked down at his brother, a large gash from his side towards his back bled profoundly down into the dirt. _I promised I would protect you, _Koori thought as he began to sob, _But I'm too afraid to do anything. I can't even protect you from my own problems. _

"Crying won't help him," the liepard said glaring contently at Kari's mangled body, "If he doesn't die from blood loss something else will kill him. Why don't we make a deal where you come with me and I'll finish it quickly? Wouldn't you want your poor little brothers suffering to end?"

"I won't let him die," Koori sobbed as he turned to face the liepard, a glimmer of hatred flashing in his eyes, "I can't let him die because of me!"

Koori leaped forward with a raging screech at the liepard slashing at it furiously. The liepard dodged easily as it continued to torment Koori about his dying brother. Eventually the liepard struck back slamming its tail into Koori's side and flinging him back into a heap of grass.

"Well it's fun to see you desperate and all," the liepard said, "But I think it's time I finished this job, and your brother."

"You're not going to touch Kari ever again," Koori hissed as he got up on his shaking legs, "Because I'm going to kill you!"

The liepard began to laugh until it noticed the air around Koori waving back and forth distorting faintly. The grass underneath Koori's paws shriveled up into tiny gray stripes and crunched underneath Koori's steps as he walked closer to the liepard.

"Well this is new," the liepard murmured to itself, "It explains why they want you so much."

"I'll kill whoever sent you!" Koori shouted, "I'll make them beg for their lives and than I'll kill them!"

The liepard narrowly dodged Koori as he leaped forward biting at its throat only to be struck as Koori turned swiftly and slammed his tail into the liepard's cheek flinging it into the side of a tree. The liepard snarled as it stood up and glared back at Koori.

"Would have been nice to know about this," the liepard growled, "after I demanded all the details."

With out a moment of hesitation Koori dashed forward again and slashed at the liepard. As the liepard ducked to dodge its ear was hooked by one of Koori's claws and torn through. Winching slightly the liepard jumped back and flipped around slicing its tail through the air at Koori. Koori leaped up and pushed the liepards tail down jumping onto its back and clawing at its shoulders and neck.

"Get off of me you little runt," The liepard shrieked as a claw slashed at one of its eyes and up to its alredy injured ear ripping through it further, "I said get off!"

The liepard unleashed a wave of dark energy tossing Koori into the air. Landing with a thud Koori rolled and stood back up facing the liepard. Koori grinned as he looked at the panting liepard, a single eye was open and blood clumped up its fur all over its pelt as it panted warily. Diving at the liepard and bowling it down to the ground Koori stood atop it and glared into its one open eye.

"Who sent you?" Koori demanded, "Who's the one that's after me?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," the liepard sneered, "If you want to find out you better start looking."

Furiously Koori lunged down to bite the liepards neck, "That's enough Koori," A voice said stopping him as he turned to look at Velvet standing a few feet away, "The weight of killing someone will follow you for the rest of your life."

"Are you who's after me?" Koori gasped glaring at Velvet through teary eyes, "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"I'm not your enemy," Velvet stated calmly, "If I was I would have harmed you a lot sooner."

The liepard flung Koori off as he was distracted and sprinted away into the night, "It was fun but I think this job was a little more than I was told," it said as it dashed away, "Maybe we'll have more fun some other time."

Koori snarled and began to give chase before Velvet stepped in front of him and blocked his path with a tail, "Out of my way you liar," Koori growled, "I wont let that murderer get away."

"So you're just going to let your brother die while you chase after a shadow in the night?" Velvet asked looking down at Koori with a glimmer of pity in her eyes as his burned with rage, "You need to calm down and stop acting on impulse."

"I…" Koori sobbed, "It's my fault he's going to die."

"He's not going to die." Velvet insisted, "I'll carry him back to town and we'll make sure he survives."

"He'll bleed out before we make it back," Koori shook his head as he sunk down onto the ground, "It's all my fault."

"I've already seared the gash," Velvet said pushing Koori up with one of her tails, "But even if that stops his bleeding he needs to get back to town as soon as possible."

Koori nodded slightly as he looked over to his brother. Without a word Velvet picked up Kari with several tails and slid him onto her back. Looking back for only a second at Koori Velvet began to make her way back towards Whitewood. Koori followed dragging his paws in the dirt and silently sobbing.

"Stop blaming yourself," Velvet said staring at the path ahead, "Whoever is after you is responsible."

"It is my fault," Koori muttered bitterly, "If I wasn't afraid he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Afraid of getting hurt yourself?" Velvet asked, "Or afraid of what Kari would think when he knew the truth about you?"

"How do you know?" Koori growled glaring at Velvet, "Just who exactly are you?"

"I'm just a friend," Velvet said, "I know a lot of things and I've known your secret longer than I've known you."

"If you knew," Koori hissed, "Than why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you felt guilty about it," Velvet said, "It's not something you seemed happy to talk about. I wanted to know more of the details of course but you would have probably freaked out if I said anything."

"So you lied about it?" Koori snarled at Velvet as he stopped and glared at her, "You pretended as if you knew nothing and led me on in your sick game? Are you amused at how I feel ashamed to even look at my own reflection? Dose it make you roar with laughter on the inside to see me try and forget what I am? Tell me the truth Velvet, no lies or twisted words, tell me how you enjoy walking beside me carrying my dying brother and telling me how you've known every second!"

"I've never once felt pleasure in seeing you this way, it's why I said nothing," Velvet replied looking back at Koori, "And I've never once lied to you, even if I avoided saying anything to make you suffer even more."

Koori looked away refusing to look into Velvets eyes any longer, "Lets just get Kari safe." Koori mumbled as he walked past Velvet down the road that seemed to lay endlessly before him.

* * *

**There's a lot of questions at the end of this chapter, the major one probably being what's Koori's secret? I plan on explaining that in the next chapter along with a few things... but that will have to wait till I write it. Anyways this is it for chapter 6, see you in chapter 7.**


End file.
